<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot for Teacher by Joths_Dump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351190">Hot for Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump'>Joths_Dump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Different Circumstances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking Lessons, Humor, M/M, Pining Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Romantic Comedy, flustered dedue molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri learns from Flayn that Dedue, the man his friends have spoken warmly of, will be teaching at the Garreg Mach Community Center. Dimitri clumsily attempts to become close to the man. Dedue can't believe he is falling for the big golden retriever of a man he is trying to teach how not to cut himself with a kitchen knife.</p><p>The first part in a Non-fantasy and Modern AU series I intend to work on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under Different Circumstances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In a world where Dimitri and Dedue have not met at a young age. Nor experienced and shared tragedy and despair. They still get feelings for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmmmm,” Dimitri hummed with delight. The slice of steak was spiced to perfection and melted in his mouth. He couldn’t believe his tongue. Flayn had, surprisingly, outdone herself. She eagerly stared at him, waiting for his answer. “This is wonderful Flayn.” Dimitri eagerly and sincerely sang.</p><p>She clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! I told you I had improved!” she sat both her fists on her hips and puffed out her chest in pride. “Of course,” she broke away from her prideful stance, “This is only thanks to Chef Deddles wonderful tutelage.”</p><p>Dimitri placed down his fork and nice, and dabbed his lips with a napkin. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… who is this Deddles you speak of?”</p><p>“Oh!” Flayn’s cheeks erupted into pink. “Ahem. I mean Dedue, Dedue Molinaro.”</p><p>Dimitri crossed his arms and nodded his head in understanding. “I see, I have heard of him and his exemplary culinary skills from Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes. I was not aware you were acquainted with him as well.”</p><p>“Yes. I met him over at the Garreg Mach Community Center. It was over our mutual love for cooking that we bonded,” Flayn stated with glee.</p><p>“I cannot help but feel that it is a shame that I have not yet meet him myself. He sounds like a fine outstanding gentleman.” Dimitri blushed as he spoke.</p><p>“Indeed!” she heartily agreed. “Hmm, OH!” she suddenly squeaked. It caused Dimitri to jump in his seat. “Sorry. But I just remembered, he will start teaching cooking classes at GMCC this coming week alongside Ashe!”</p><p>Dimitri’s baby blue eyes snapped wide open with surprise, “Really? I wonder…” he pondered; would this be a good chance to become acquainted with the elusive Duscur gentleman his companions spoke so warmly about? He could not deny that the possibility made him eager. Plus…</p><p>“You did say you wanted to improve your own cooking, did you not?” Flayn had inquired. Her attention to detail was astute.</p><p>“Yes. Hmm, I may have to look into those classes!” he happily declared.</p><p>-</p><p>That was how Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd found himself in this mess. At the tender age of 22 poor Didi was single. In fact, he hadn’t dated anyone since he was 18. Sure, he has had a few… trysts, here and there. But the momentary pursuits of pleasure could not compensate for the joy of having a longtime companion. It’s just that he was afraid. Afraid of being seen as, what was it that Sylvain called him? Ah yes “a bi disaster.” Although when he heard his friends speak of Mr. Molinaro, he could not help but be enamored like a child reading stories of valiant knights and charming princes. His skill with a knife, gentleness with flowers, his mindfulness and attentiveness, his tall and broad form, and his handsome visage… Who could blame him? So as soon as he could he pulled his reinforced laptop, clicked his bookmark on GMCC’s website, and scrolled down the list of new events and services. He stopped when he found the object of his attention. It was in big bold text and hovered over a banner featuring gorgeous looking dishes with Duscur cuisine. He clicked on the banner and was almost knocked flat on his ass.</p><p>Until this point, Dimitri had made an effort not to look for Dedue on social media due to his strong sense of social etiquette. Meaning he felt awkward if he knew a person by face and feats before he knew them in person. He was already unfortunately familiar with being in that position. Nonetheless, he was completely unprepared to realize just how stunning this man was. The picture on the site was a full body shot of Dedue and Ashe standing side by side, dressed in aprons and holding kitchen utensils. Dedue towered over Ashe. He looked to be more than twice as tall. He was built like the brick walls of the ancient castles and fortresses from Fodlan of yore. His complexion was dark and spotless. His hair was silvery white, with an undercut on the sides and a short ponytail tied at the back of his scalp. Under the apron he was wearing a simple but form fitting black shirt that hugged and accentuated his massive pectorals and triceps.</p><p>By the time Dimitri regained his senses he realized he had already clicked on the join class button… Oh dear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry about the excessively formal language, I was just emulating Didi and Flayn's speech patterns. It will cool off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri makes it to the GM Community Center. Encounters an old friend. And he and Dedue meet face to face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about it being twice as long as the first chapter. I got carried away.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Dimitri was ashamed with his impulsiveness, he steeled himself to follow through with his “decision.” Sure, it would mean that he would have to take a train ride from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach every Tuesday and Thursday, but he had wanted to return to the town for some time. And he could really benefit from learning how to cook actual food. Maybe he could even make treats for his students.</p><p>Come the following Tuesday, Dimitri waded through the crowded Fhirdiad train station and hopped on the evening express ride to Garreg Mach.</p><p>For his attire he chose the classic combo. A dark blue short sleeved polo shirt, acid washed jeans, black loafers, and tied his hair back into a short ponytail. He had thought of dressing up a little, but it’s a cooking class after-all. As always, he maintained perfect posture as he walked along the streets of Garreg Mach. The town… hadn’t changed much in the few months of his absence. From the main street he could see the ancient monastery turned community college. Dimitri couldn’t help but reminisce about the pleasant days he spent there. The stygian claws of the more sorrowful memories were heartily shrugged off. He was in a better place. He was going to become a competent chef capable of whipping up masterful meals for his comrades and family. Nothing was going to stop him.</p><p>When Dimitri reached the community center, he checked the time on his phone to see… he was 20 minutes early. Dammit. Old habits die hard. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He decided he may as well go in the building already. Perhaps he would lucky and be greeted with one of his old companions. As he entered the building, he quickly found out that he was in luck. As he spotted at the counter a young woman with pale blue hair and grayish brown eyes sitting at the front counter. “Marianne!” Dimitri eagerly called forth.</p><p>The young woman looked up from the computer, when she set her eyes on him, she let out an elated gasp, “Dimitri!” She pushed back her chair and leaped up. The two hastily closed the distance to one another. She clasped Dimitri hands between her own. “It’s so great to see you again. It feels like it’s been ages.” The last time they saw each other was during Great Tree Moon (April). Now it was early into the Horsebow Moon (September).</p><p>“Ah yes…” Dimitri mumbled with a blush across his cheeks. “I have been meaning to visit Leicester for some time now… but I’ve been rather busy.” Until recently Dimitri had been one of the teachers for the after-school program over at KYPHON. And then he was in charge of their day care during summer break… Busy may have been an understatement.</p><p>Marianne chuckled knowingly. “Well if you had, you may have not bumped into me.” Dimitri’s eyebrow raised in confusion. She elaborated, “I have been working here in between semesters. I wanted to come back here… I sort of missed this place,” she gazed off to the side. She immediately perked back up, “Fortunately, I’m not the only one of our friends who has been spending time here in Garreg Mach. And of course, Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn are still here too!”</p><p>“Ah yes! That’s why I am here today,” Dimitri exclaimed. “I’ve come here take the cooking class. The one that Ashe and… Mr. Molinaro will be teaching.”</p><p>Marianne clapped her hands together and gave a warm soft smile. “Wonderful! Ashe and Dedue have been so excited about this class. I’m sure they will be elated to see you. Let me check you in!”</p><p>“Thank you very much Marianne.”</p><p>“I’m glad to help!” she returned to her desk and got to work at her computer. “Yes, here you are.” She picked through a short stack of paperwork of to her side. She pulled out a sign-in-sheet, with the name ‘Duscur Home-Style Cooking’ at the top. “Here you go!” she handed over the paper and a pen to Dimitri. He happily penned down his name and the date. And returned the paper to Marianne.</p><p>“All set,” she gestured to her left. “You’ll find the classroom in the hall to your right. It’s the 3<sup>rd</sup> room on the left. There are posters around the door and wooden relief of a Duscur Bear hanging on the door.”</p><p>“Thanks again.” Dimitri nodded his head with a big grin on his face. “Have a good evening, Marianne.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dimitri. Have fun!” she chimed.</p><p>He smiled back at her and proceeded on his way. He had reached the door; it was just as she said. It would seem that Ashe and Dedue were eager to advertise. There were at least 4 different posters all for the same class. Some of the design and editing seemed reminiscent of Bernadetta’s handiwork. He stared intently at the bear hanging from the door. It was a side profile and on all fours. It was well done and stunningly accurate, especially for the finnicky medium. Had Mr. Molinaro made it himself? Dimitri realized that he probably shouldn’t stand so close to the door. He stepped over to the other side of the hall and stood against the wall. He looked at his phone again, there was still quite a few minutes before class started. He sighed.</p><p>However, the door opened up, and Ashe walked out. When he and Dimitri made eye contact, he cheerfully shouted. “Dimitri! You’re here!” he wrapped Dimitri into a hug. It made him blush, but he eagerly returned the affection. Ashe broke off from the hug and spoke, “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw your name was registered! Don’t you still live in Fhirdiad?”</p><p>“Haha. It’s good to see you to Ashe. And yes, I do still live in Fhirdiad. But my work schedule has me working during the morning, so I have more than enough time to come here. Besides I don’t mind taking the train.”</p><p>“Well as long as you’re not pushing yourself,” Ashe responded. “OH! You should come meet Dedue! He’s been eager to meet you!” This made Dimitri’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>“That would sound wonderful,” he had a goody grin plastered on his face. Fortunately, Ashe did not catch on. Ashe opened the door back up and set up the door stop. They duo walked into the classroom. It was fairly large. There were four countertops; three long counters with three sinks each, and one shorter one near the white board with a single sink. It reminded Dimitri of the science labs from college.</p><p>“Dedue, Dimitri is here!” Ashe announced. Dimitri was having a hard time telling where he was. He then noticed an open door in the opposite corner of the room. Ah a storage closet.</p><p>“I’ll be there in just a second.” Dedue responded. His voice… maybe Dimitri was just imagining things but it sounded pleasing to the ear.</p><p>Dedue walked into the room carrying a large box of cooking utensils. He carried the box over to his and Ashe’s counter and put it down. He then approached Dimitri, who was blushing. Dedue smiled, a small but warm smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Blaiddyd. I am Dedue Molinaro.”</p><p>FUCK his voice is hot too!</p><p>Dedue reached out his hand to Dimitri. He snapped out of his stupor of infatuation and accepted the hand-shake. The two men both had a firm and sturdy grasp. Fighting off another blush, Dimitri spoke, “I am glad as well! However, you may call me Dimitri.”</p><p>“Ah… Yes. I hope we can get along, Dimitri.” Dedue bashfully responded. His own cheeks seemed to have turned rosy as well. But Dimitri assumed it was his own imagination and ignored it.</p><p>Dimitri quickly looked back towards the box. “Would you two like any help setting up?” he asked.</p><p>“No, we can take care of it.”</p><p>“Sure, that would be great Dimitri!”</p><p>Dedue and Ashe contradicted one another. Dedue furrowed his brow and chided Ashe “We should not make such request of students.”</p><p>“Dedue. He’s the one who asked.” Ashe retorted.</p><p>Dimitri made a singular chuckle, catching Dedue off guard. “I am more than happy to help Dedue. It looks like you have a lot to take care of.”</p><p>Ashe wandered over to Dedue’s side. He stood on his tippy toes and Dedue bent down to bring his ear closer to Ashe. He whispered “I know how you feel. But when it comes to Dimitri it’s easier to let him help.”</p><p>Dedue sighed. “Okay. Thank you for your generosity Dimitri.” He was definitely red with embarrassment now.</p><p>“No problem!” Dimitri’s metaphorical tail was wagging. His actions were not due to some ulterior motive, in other words he wasn’t just trying to seduce Dedue. He simply loves helping others.</p><p>Ashe patted Dedue on the back in consolation. “Well then, first things first…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to @theeeveetamer for the idea of Dimitri being in childcare. <br/>Some details about the setting<br/>1 - Fodlan consists of three nations, just as in the game itself. Although their slightly different. Adrestia is no longer an empire. Faerghus is no longer called a holy kingdom. And Leicester is still an alliance. None of them actually utilize monarchies or other lordships anymore. Although their former royal and noble families still get a lot of attention. Many of them are expected to get into politics.<br/>2 - In it's current state the nations are incredibly amicable. Most notably, they have a massive high speed international railway. the Fodlan International Railway Network. The trip to Garreg Mach from Fhirdiad was no more than two hours.<br/>3 - Some character backgrounds are notably different since this is both modern and non-fantasy. <br/>4-KYPHON is a state owned program in Faerghus that offers a wide variety of services for children Pre/TK to 12th grade. It's not an acronym. It's just named after the major historical figure. Makes web searches kind of difficult at times.</p><p>That's all for now! Thanks again for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first class officially begins. It goes as you might expect.</p><p>Let's just assume that Dimitri didn't notice the stoves at first in the previous chapter. Their lined up against the wall opposite of the entry door.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they set up the utensils, ingredients, and aprons at each station: Ashe asked Dimitri a couple of questions about how Dimitri was fairing in the month or so since they last spoke. Dimitri elaborated on how hectic the summer break was. He loves children and makes for a great caretaker. But even he has limits when trying to entertain groups of children ranging from hyperactive toddlers to moody pre-teens. Ashe and Dedue could only nod their heads in empathy for Dimitri’s plight. Fortunately, he was able to secure two weeks off as a reward.</p><p>Dimitri was just about to ask Ashe how he’s been when the three of them heard someone speak from the doorway. More students had arrived, so Ashe went to greet them. Dedue walked over to his and Ashe’s counter and Dimitri chose the center station at the counter closest to the front.</p><p>Soon enough, there was 12 other people aside from Dimitri attending the class. A few of them had to share stations. Dimitri shared his of course. While there weren’t enough stations for each student, there was enough ingredients. So at least Dimitri didn’t have to worry about dragging down a partner.</p><p>Ashe clapped his hands together. “Looks like everyone is here! Welcome to Duscur Home-Style Cooking! We’re glad you were able to make it.” He was blindingly chipper.</p><p>“In the class you’ll be learning how to prepare classical Duscur recipes.” Dedue claimed, his voice projected well across the classroom. “True to the name, will be using common recipes shared amongst families and neighbors. As opposed to rich upper-class banquets.”</p><p>“Because this is just the first class, we’ll be learning an easier recipe, to gauge how skilled all of you are.” Ashe explained.</p><p>“It is a simple stir-fry. Most of you are probably more than accustomed to these kinds of recipes,” Dedue spoke. “But at least you may be able to enjoy a few ingredients that are not found in Fodlan dishes.”</p><p>Ashe continued, “The ingredients are here on the whiteboard…”</p><p>-</p><p>And so, Dimitri deftly and excellently prepared the perfect Duscur chicken stir-fry anyone had ever laid eyes on. Wowing not only his peers but Ashe and Dedue as well!</p><p>Just kidding. That’s what Dimitri <em>wanted</em> to happen.</p><p>The first mistake was when he was cutting pieces of zucchini. “Shit,” Dimitri cursed.</p><p>Ashe approached him, “Hey Dimitri what’s the… pro…blem… How did you bend a knife?”</p><p>“It would not cut.” Dimitri huffed.</p><p>“Well first off you probably shouldn’t have used a butter knife,” sighed Ashe.</p><p>The second mistake was when he moved on to the carrots. He was cutting them just fine, but someone made Dedue laugh behind him. Dimitri couldn’t help himself and looked behind at to admire the handsome man in a mirthful state. Before he could even recognize the sudden emptiness of his hand a terrifying and metallic clatter rang through the classroom. Everyone looks forward to see that he through his knife against the foot of the teacher’s desk. It didn’t hurt anyone or anything, but needless to say everyone was a bit disturbed. Their expressions range from confused to frightened.</p><p>Dimitri let out forced and awkward chuckle, “ha ha ha… I guess I dropped it.”</p><p>Ashe could only sigh again.</p><p>The third mistake was only recognized after his fourth and final mistake. He grabbed the “salt,” he thought the shape of the container was strange but did not question it. The fourth mistake was when he was working over the fire. Most of the students had already finished their dishes, so Dimitri got impatient. He turned the heat up to max and grabbed the bottle of olive oil and dumped a bunch more on. The oil sizzled, bubbled, and popped. Droplets of oil flew out towards him and burnt his hand. Dimitri hissed.</p><p>“Are you okay Dimitri?” Dedue inquired from across the room. “Do you need me to come over and help you?”</p><p>Dimitri babbled like an idiot.</p><p>Dedue got a lot closer to him. “That is… a lot of oil. You were only supposed to use a teaspoon.” He placed a lid over the top of the pan.</p><p>Dimitri turned red and mumbled, “I wanted it to cook faster.”</p><p>Dedue shook his head side to side. “We still have plenty of time. There is no need to rush yourself.” He spoke so kindly and patiently. Dimitri thought him to be a modern-day saint. In truth Dedue had already become used to such antics from Annette and Flayn. “Do you want me to help you?” he asked.</p><p>“Ah! Yes, I…” Dimitri abruptly cut himself off. As much as he would like to spend one on one time with Dedue, he believed that doing so would get in the way of his own improvement. “Actually, I think I would like to finish it on my own.”</p><p>“I see.” Dedue quietly responded. Dimitri felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Don’t forget to tell us when your done so we can evaluate your performance.</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>-</p><p>By the time Dimitri finished, every other student had already got Ashe or Dedue to evaluate their dishes. So, both of them came over to check on Dimitri’s “finished” product.</p><p>“Well, you made it,” Ashe deadpanned. Dimitri’s expression was fraught with disappointment. Ashe blushed. “Ah, so-sorry Dimitri. I…”</p><p>“Ahem,” Dedue broke up the pity party. “Your dish looks…” he trailed off. His brow was tense and it he was clearly struggling to find the words. “Generally speaking, with meals like this the ingredients should be cut up a bit smaller.” Each “bite” needed anywhere from two to five more cuts with a knife. “You drained the extra oil out of the pan, I see.” Even so, the food was slick and glistening with the greasy liquid.</p><p>Ashe grabbed the proverbial baton, “It looks a little well-done,” most of the meat and veggies were blacker than night. “But what matters most is how it tastes!” he bravely exclaimed.</p><p>Both of them grabbed a fork. Dedue grabbed a piece of carrot that was almost an inch thick, dripping with oil, and had at most a few millimeters of its natural color visible. Ashe grabbed a piece of chicken that was crumbling at the edges. They both looked each other in the eyes briefly as if to say, “if we die, we die together.” They each took a bite of the food. And winced in pain.</p><p>Dimitri gazed at them with his big, sad, blue eyes. His lips were trembling and Ashe thought he saw a tear welling up. Ashe and Dedue mustered the mental and physical fortitude and swallowed their food.</p><p>Ashe gasped for air, “A little goes a long way with oil,” he gagged a little. “Too much can really ruin the texture.”</p><ol>
<li>Dedue tried to play it cool, but it was clear in his voice that he was distraught. “Did you… did you use sugar?” he asked.</li>
</ol><p>“Huh?” Dimitri was perplexed. “No, I only used the spices you asked me to.” He grabbed the “salt” shaker, “Like this… salt…” he read the label. It was indeed sugar. “Oh.” Dimitri stood still, looking down towards his feet. He was dead silent.</p><p>“Dimitri.” Ashe walked around the counter to Dimitri’s side. “It’s alright. This is only the first class.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Dimitri muttered.</p><p>“Dimitri, if I you do not mind me inquiring, did you take this course with the intention of learning to cook?” Dedue gently asked. Dimitri nodded his head up and down.</p><p>Ashe spoke up again, “To be frank, this class was meant to teach individuals who already regularly cook.”</p><p>Dedue held his chin between his thumb and index finger in contemplation. “But that won’t be a problem.”</p><p>Dimitri and Ashe both looked up in surprise at Dedue. He looked straight into Dimitri’s eyes with conviction. “I have helped teach other people who have struggled like you have tonight. I am more than happy to help you overcome any roadblocks on your journey to self-improvement.”</p><p>Dimitri perked up; his heart was beating rapidly. His eyes were wide open and bright and met Dedue’s own. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll watch over you Dimitri,” he confirmed. He had such a gentle smile that was warm and inviting.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it!” Dimitri shouted. Ashe swore he could see sparkles radiating off of him.</p><p>Ashe held his face in the palms of his hands and thought to himself, “Oh boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not some specialist on food. Don't expect it to get much focus from here on out. This fic is about the pining.<br/>Also, it may seem like a one-sided affection on Dimitri's part, but I'll be clearing that up real soon. ;)</p><p>Some notes:<br/>-Dimitri still works at the daycare. He'll be back to wrangling kids soon enough. Fortunately most of them will be in class instead.<br/>-Since Fodlan isn't America, I decided not to use the American school year. I kind of imagine it being like the Japanese school year, since fire emblem is a japanese game. So Summer break is really just the month of August.</p><p>Sorry it came out so late, I was struggling with this chapter. Plus Xenoblade is out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A montage of Didi's fumbles. Dedue's feelings. And setting up what is to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think Dimitri is interested in me.” Dedue admitted.</p>
<p>“He totally likes you!” Annette sang with glee.</p>
<p>“He’s crushing hard,” Ashe laughed.</p>
<p>“Dimitri is utterly infatuated with you Dedue.” Mercedes giggled.</p>
<p>Two and a half weeks passed, and thus so did five classes. And with Dimitri around they were far from eventful. After the first class, Dimitri lent the two men a hand in cleaning up, just as he done before when they were setting up. They returned they favor by diving him over to the station instead of walking on the way back as night started to fall. On that short ride Dedue and Dimitri were able to learn a couple more things about each other.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dedue told Dimitri that he came to Garreg Mach to seek out a college education, explore the world outside Duscur, and share his culture with people. Dimitri had listened so intently and was so encouraging with his words. To top it all off, Dedue could detect that it was because of genuine interest and not because of some ulterior motive. Dimitri in turn, stated that around the same time next year, he would be attending his freshman year at Fhirdiad U. He was hoping to focus on the fields of child and adolescent development and education. He did not elaborate much on his reasons and goals when Dedue asked, instead answering with a sad and hoarse “Perhaps that is a conversation best saved for another night.”</p>
<p>Dedue could not help but be fascinated with the young man. He truly lived up to the tales of the generous and compassionate man, who had also carried far too much on his shoulders. Dedue rationalized to himself and Ashe that Dimitri was probably just having a bad day. Ashe countered his statement, reminding them of their previous error in judgement when Dimitri first showed up on the registration list.</p>
<p>“Annette had mentioned before that there had been more than a few incidents with her and Dimitri in the kitchen,” Dedue pointed out.</p>
<p>Ashe answered, “Yeah, and I remember Mr. Dominic talking about how hard of a time he had trying to help them learn and improve.” It was a strange thing, that Gustave would prove so capable in the kitchen, yet his daughter and honorary son were not able to sufficiently learn from him. Granted he was often busy…</p>
<p>“You sure he will be ready for this class?” Dedue questioned with intense worry on his face.</p>
<p>Ashe cheerily defended Dimitri’s culinary competency. “That was ages ago. I’m sure he has improved since he started living on his own,” he cheerily proclaimed.</p>
<p>Dedue however, reminded Ashe that pessimism wouldn’t help anyone. Which got Ashe to flare red in shame. Dedue assured him, that no matter the troubles that would stand in their way, they would help Dimitri learn to make food that tasted and looked good.</p>
<p>True to those claims, the quality of Dimitri’s dishes did improve over the next three classes. He succeeded in creating dishes that were not only edible, they tasted decent too! However, this did not stop Dimitri from drawing everyone’s attention to himself with some form of messy mistake or slip up. Such as when he smashed open an egg causing its white and yolk to splash all over him and his surroundings. Or when the filet got fried stuck to the pan; and when he tried to flip it back over, he sent it flying towards the wall. Or when he spilled the sauce mixture that he made all over Ashe. Dimitri was inadvertently a total handful.</p>
<p>But Dimitri was persistent and Dedue was more than happy to help him. Dimitri would apologize profusely, “Sorry, I will clean this up.” “Don’t worry, I will clean it up. Focus on your work.” Dedue would say. “Can you help me with this?” Dimitri would ask. “Of course.” Dedue would respond. “Do you like it?” “It tastes great, you have done well Dimitri.” Dimitri was like an eager pup following at Dedue’s heels. More so than either Flayn or Annette had when he taught them. Ashe with his keen eye, recognized that some of Dimitri’s mistakes would occur whenever he was paying more attention on Dedue than what he was working on. When he conveyed this to Dedue, it made him blush.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it. He thought there was no way this tall-blonde and <em>gorgeous</em> prince charming of a man could possibly be crushing on him. But then fifth class came, and Dimitri was unfortunately absent. He called Ashe’s phone a few minutes before class started. “I’m sorry, today was… sort of difficult,” he explained. “I was really looking forward to today’s recipe.” Dedue assured him that it was alright and that they would message him the recipe. The stress in Dimitri’s voice disappeared and he took on that silky-smooth tone again. “Thank you, Dedue. It’s just… I would have really liked to see you again.”</p>
<p>Dedue was absolutely dumbfounded. Eyes wide open. Face flushed. “Uhh…” Dimitri realized his error; his voice rose nearly an entire octave and he stammered out “YOU GUYS! I WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS!” Ashe knew that he couldn’t let this nonsense continue on or both Dimitri and Dedue would die of embarrassment. He bid Dimitri farewell and goodnight, and hung up.</p>
<p>Dedue buried his face in his hands and belted out a distressed squeal. Ashe snorted at him. With a huge shit eating grin Ashe teased him, “I can take care of starting the class if you need time for yourself.” Dedue muttered a bunch of gibberish and barely managed to shout out “I’ll be back later!” before darting out the door to find some privacy while he totally lost it. Like a teenager who just had their crush return their affection.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Back in the present Dedue was once again blushing and hiding his face from his friends.</p>
<p>“That’s so cute! You two would make a cute couple!” Annette cheered.</p>
<p>“<em>Annette!</em>”</p>
<p>“Now, now Dedue.” Mercedes gently grasped his hand. Her calming touch quickly helped cool him down. Although her wide grin betrayed her enjoyment.</p>
<p>“Teasing aside, I wonder if Dimitri will be able to keep up with classes for the next few weeks?” Ashe wondered aloud. “Now that he’s back to work there could be more nights like last yesterday.”</p>
<p>Annette giggled mischievously, “Maybe you can give him private lessons?” Dedue groaned. “Haha.”</p>
<p>“You did personally teach both Annette here and Flayn,” Mercedes pointed out. “It may be more beneficial to his growth if he could have some one on one time.”</p>
<p>“That wouldn’t be right,” Dedue argued.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be all alone,” Annette interjected. She clapped her hands together suddenly. “You know what? We should all get together! It’s been weeks since I got to hangout with Dimitri. And months for Mercie and Ashe. It could be like a mini party.”</p>
<p>“That does sound nice,” Ashe mused. “Yeah I think it would be fun!” he pumped his fists in excitement.</p>
<p>“I concur. How about you Dedue?” Mercie and the others turned their attention to him.</p>
<p>Dedue was quiet. He closed his eyes and thought about for a bit. It certainly sounded nice… He hadn’t allowed himself much pleasantries of the sort since he came to Fodlan earlier in the year. He didn’t have any particularly large assignments he needed to work on. And… he wanted to become closer to Dimitri. He sighed, but his mouth formed into a smile. “Yes, that would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Woohoo!” Annette and Ashe cheered together. Dedue and Mercie nodded along. “Now when and where will it be…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the distinctly formatted dialogue isn't to confusing. Just wanted to convey that it was in a flashback.<br/>Next chapter should still be from Dedue's perspective. I want to develop him more!</p>
<p>Updates could become erratic. Times are stressful. So my creative energy may be unreliable. Though I'm hardly the only person dealing with that. Keep safe and healthy to the best of your ability!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedue invites Dimitri to an intimate get-together.<br/>He also reveals a secret to Ashe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I could just ask him myself.”</p><p>“No, I-I have to do it myself,” Dedue mumbled. His blush was deep and dark.</p><p>“Okay, suit yourself.” Ashe opened the classroom door. “Dimitri! Your back!”</p><p>Dedue took in a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds. He exhaled it all through his nose. He stretched his neck and shoulders. Adjusted the collar of his shirt. He was ready.</p><p>“Ah Dedue, it’s good to see you again,” Dimitri heartily greeted him with an enormous smile on his face. He reached out his right arm for a handshake.</p><p>Dedue reached out with his left. He quickly took it back to his side and corrected himself. Dimitri was the one who grasped Dedue’s hand. “Hey,” he spewed.</p><p>ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION! When he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw Ashe smirking at him. Traitor.</p><p>“How have you been?” Dimitri asked, tilting his head to the side just a little. How cute…</p><p>“Good. And you?”</p><p>“I have been well too.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>They stood there, struggling to make eye contact. Equally flustered. “So… do you want to…” Dedue muttered.</p><p>Dimitri managed to escape from the fog of embarrassment. “I would like to help the two of you set up, as I have done before,” he easily said. As if this wasn’t one of the most awkward situations of their lives.</p><p>“Ah no. I mean,” Dedue stumbled over his words. He peered over to Ashe who was already setting up the classroom. He just grinned and gave him two thumbs up. “Do you want to hang out?” Dedue finally sputtered out.</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes slammed wide open. “Come again?”</p><p>“Ah well… come this weekend we,” Dedue paused and gestured towards Ashe. “We will be going over to Mercedes and Annette’s apartment for a party. Well, party may not be the right word for it. Perhaps it would be better to call it an intimate get-together.”</p><p>“I see,” Dimitri responded with a blush. “Are you perhaps, inviting me to join?”</p><p>Dedue vigorously (and a little to intensely) nodded his head down once for confirmation. “It would be… great if you were to come join us.” His cheeks were dark again.</p><p>Dimitri stared down at his feet, hiding his expression. Dedue of course knew that he was blushing harder. “Well I…” Dimitri muttered under his breath. He wiggled his head to pull some sense back into it. He gazed back up to Dedue and no longer bore his embarrassment on his face. “I would love to.”</p><p>“GREAT!” Dedue suddenly shouted. It managed to scare both Dimitri and Ashe. He brought down his voice to a reasonable volume. “Sorry. Is this Saturday alright with you?”</p><p>“Yes. At what time should I arrive?”</p><p>Ashe joined the conversation, “They said we should come over at around 13 to 14 in the afternoon. Actually, we could probably pick you up from the station and we can all go together!”</p><p>“Oh, that would be nice. You don’t mind do you Dedue?”</p><p>Dedue smiled warmly at him. “Not at all.”</p><p>-</p><p>It was now Saturday and Ashe and Dedue were waiting patiently in Ashe’s beat-up hand-me-down family van. They arrived at the train station half-an-hour early. Ashe was sitting in the driver seat, scrolling through social media on his phone. Dedue was quietly sitting in the passenger seat; eyes closed in meditation. His breathing was steady and unaffected, but that did not deceive Ashe. Ashe looked to Dedue and spoke, “You okay?”</p><p>Dedue sighed. “I just… do not understand why I am getting so worked up about this,”</p><p>“The party?”</p><p>Dedue swayed his head side to side. “It is Dimitri. I don’t understand why I am so, flustered about him. I spent at most a few hours with him and yet…” he trailed off.</p><p>Ashe smiled warmly at Dedue. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” His voice was soft and comforting.</p><p>Dedue turned to face Ashe, “Perhaps that is the case. But… It has been a long time since someone has openly expressed interest in me.”</p><p>Ashe tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean? Lot’s of people are interested in you.”</p><p>“Well what I mean is, he is so… affectionate. Most people who are “interested” in me have only expressed an interest to be friends. Or their advances were strictly lustful.”</p><p>“Hmm,” his brow scrunched together intensely. This was news to Ashe. It had been nearly a year since these two had met and become friends. But in that time, Dedue had never openly spoke of such anxieties, nor did Ashe attempt to pry out such information. Whenever any one had asked him if we were dating anyone or interested in dating anyone, Dedue would usually deflect or state that he was focusing on his educational and career goals. “I hadn’t realized that. I’m sorry if anything I said has made you uncomfortable.” Ashe apologized.</p><p>“No, that has never been a problem,” Dedue assured him. “Coming here, to Fodlan, my intentions were to lay the foundation for my future. I did not intend to allow myself such… frivolities.”</p><p>“Dedue. You are allowed to enjoy yourself,” Ashe said sternly. “You shouldn’t feel beholden to some sort of perceived obligation.”</p><p>“You are right.”</p><p>“Dedue, don’t be afraid to speak up, okay? I’m always willing to lend an ear, so are a lot of our friends like Mercie and Annie.” He pondered for a moment before speaking again. “Dimitri will too.”</p><p>For a short moment, the two shared an introspective silence, until Ashe’s phone binged with a message. “Dimitri is here. He’s early.”</p><p>“Good thing we arrived early as well,” Dedue smiled and chuckled. “Let’s go get him.”</p><p>When they drove over to Dimitri, they noticed he was caring a duffle bag. They waved hello. “Hello Dimitri, the door is unlocked.” Dedue stated. Dimitri gladly climbed into the vehicle.</p><p> “Hey Dimitri! How was the trip today?” Ashe inquired.</p><p>“Hello Ashe. Hello Dedue. The train was the same as it always is, to noisy and to crowded,” Dimitri bemoaned. Dimitri placed his bag on the seat and buckled in.</p><p>Dedue spoke, “Hopefully you will find this trip more comfortable Dimitri.” Ashe drove the car out of the parking lot. “If you don’t mind, may I inquire about your bag?” Dedue asked.</p><p>“Oh this? Mercie suggested that I bring some things along. Including some nightly necessities so I may spend the night, as opposed to travelling home late.”</p><p>“Really? That’s nice! To be honest, it’s always bothered me sending you home alone so late these past few weeks.” Ashe commented.</p><p>“The buses in Fhirdiad are quite safe,” Dimitri assured him.</p><p>The three of them continued to have pleasant conversations about small things. Dedue did not speak much, however this was because he was thinking. Thinking that tonight would be the night that he and Dimitri would deepen their bond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Setting notes:<br/>I've decided that within this AU they use 0:00 to 23:59 for telling time. As opposed to the am and pm system in the US.<br/>Dedue has lived a much much much more normal life. His family is alive. Duscur is fairing well economically and politically. He can afford to be more relaxed or even goofier than he allows himself to be in canon. However that is not to say he has lived a life without hardships. One in particular... Well, I'll probably only hint at in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys arrive at Mercy and Annie's place. There's an extra friend there too!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did warn you guys that production could slow down...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Knock knock knock*</p><p>“Coming!” Mercedes called from the other-side. She already knew who it was so she opened the door without hesitation.</p><p>“Merced…” before Dimitri could even truly start his greeting, she pulled him into a warm and fluffy hug. She loosened her grip to tilt back and look him in the eyes. His eyes were wide open and his face was bright pink.</p><p>“It’s great to see you again Dimitri.”</p><p>The shock wore off, Dimitri’s expression eased into a wistful smile. “I am glad we could meet again Mercedes.”</p><p>“Annie! Flayn! The boys are here!”</p><p>“Flayn? She’s here too?” Ashe questioned.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you… We bumped into her yesterday. When we told her about today, she asked if she could join us. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Dimitri assured. He thought to himself, “I have been meaning to show her gratitude, this would be the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>“DIDIIIIIIII!” Annette screamed and charged at Dimitri. She leapt at him. Despite the fact that he was already carrying a fairly large bag over his shoulder, he held her up and twirled around with her easily. They laughed wildly and mirthfully.</p><p>“Annette! It has been far too long!” he chuckled.</p><p>“No kidding!” she pouted. He gently stood her back on the ground. They then embraced in a far more conventional hug.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dedue was completely dumbfounded. His mouth was agape.</p><p>Mercedes giggled a little, “The two of them have known each other since they were little. They’ve always been exceptionally close.”</p><p>“Well yes, but he never ceases to amaze me with his strength.”</p><p>“Ah Dimitri, Ashe, Deddles! You have arrived!” Flayn had finally managed to catch up to Annette. “I hope you do not mind that I have joined your “intimate get-together,”</p><p>“Nah, we’re all happy to have you here.” Ashe assured her.</p><p>Annette pumped both of her hands in excitement! “We’ve made tea and sweets for everyone!”</p><p>“Would you boys like any?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Definitely!” Ashe exclaimed. “Thanks!”</p><p>“I would love some, thank you,” Dedue answered.</p><p>“I as well, thank you very much,” Dimitri responded.</p><p>When the group entered the dining area they were treated with a lovely sight. The dining table was decorated with a white and gold floral tablecloth, a matching tea set, and plentiful tea cakes and lemon bars to taste.</p><p>Dimitri caught a whiff of a familiar and welcoming scent. The sweet floral aroma of chamomile. “Ah, you made chamomile. My favorite.” Dimitri pointed out with a flustered but nonetheless grateful expression. “You needn’t have done that.”</p><p>“Of course, we did Didi!” Annette interjected. “Consider a sort of welcome back gift.”</p><p>“Come now! It’s time to dig in!” Flayn announced loudly and vibrantly.</p><p>Everyone took a seat at the table. Annette passed out the tea cakes, Flayn offered the lemon bars, and Mercedes poured the tea. When Dedue grabbed a lemon bar to try first, he noticed Flayn unsubtly watching him. Ah… she must have made them. All though past incidents had given him a tinge of anxiety, he was eager to see if Flayn took his lessons to heart, and had not reverted to her old habits. He bit into the sweet… it was wonderful. Tangy and sweet, neither flavor overwhelmed the other. Nor where there any unexpected and unwanted flavors. They weren’t hard as a rock or undercooked. Flayn had succeeded in making a perfect tea time treat.</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed, his smile was huge. “This is great Flayn!”</p><p>“Really! You like it! Oh, this is wonderful!”</p><p>Ashe coughed a little while chewing his own lemon bar. “Sorry about that. You made these Flayn?”</p><p>“Certainly! I learned this recipe several weeks ago. When Mercedes and Annette permitted me to join you today, I knew I needed to make some for all of you.”</p><p>“She’s improved a lot, hasn’t she?” Mercedes asked Dedue.</p><p>“Yes. I am glad you have continued to improve since our time together.” Dedue congratulated her, with a warm tone and smile.</p><p>“Hey don’t forget about me,” Annette interjected. “I worked hard on these cookies!”</p><p>Dimitri chuckled, “Haha, they are indeed delicious Annette.” And he wasn’t lying to make her feel good, he had already started on his second cookie!</p><p>“I am proud of you two. You have both come a long way. You have as well Dimitri.” Dedue applauded his students. Dimitri gagged on his food and blushed. Mercie giggled at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Dedue!”</p><p>“Thank you Deddles!”</p><p>-</p><p>They five of them enjoyed their food, drink, and time together. They talked about little things:</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why is that Annette calls you Didi?” Dedue inquired.</p><p>“Oh! Um…” Dimitri awkwardly trailed off.</p><p>“I first called him that back when we were little! I guess his name was to hard for me to pronounce.” Annette explained. “I had stopped using it when we got older, but then Hapi came around. Being the nicknamer that she is, she chose Didi for his nickname! And I guess after that I fell back into the old habit.”</p><p>“I don’t mind of course. Actually, it’s kind of nice.” Dimitri stated while flushing with embarassment.</p><p>“How about you, Deddles?” Mercy giggled as she asked.</p><p>“Ah well…” it was now Dedue’s turn to be flustered.</p><p>They talked about work:</p><p>“So, I spent the better part of half an hour trying to get molding clay of the ceiling,” Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Oof. Yeah that’s why I don’t buy from that brand myself.” Ashe added</p><p>They even shared gossip:</p><p>Annette spoke nonchalantly, “I think Dad is dating Hanneman.” </p><p>“WHAT?” Dimitri shouted.</p><p>“I knew Hanneman wasn’t straight!” Ashe exclaimed gleefully.</p><p>All in all, they had a pleasant time. The night was still young, so with their tea party finished they opted to play some games with one another.</p><p>“Dimitri did you bring the dominoes?” Mercedes asked.</p><p>“Yes, they are right here.”</p><p>“Should we play dominoes first?” Annette pondered aloud. “Or maybe cards first?”</p><p>“We could play poker!” Flayn proposed.</p><p>“<em>Strip poker</em>,” Mercy mischievously suggested.</p><p>“Mercy! How shameless~” Annette played along.</p><p>“Umm, I would rather not,” Dedue confessed. As interesting as it would be to see Dimitri with a little less coverage, he wasn’t up to the idea of being exposed in such a way in public.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t even being remotely serious.” She then laughed lightly.</p><p>“Mercedes, I cannot remember the last time I’ve heard you make a comment such as that,” Dimitri acknowledged with a nervous laugh. His expression was bright red.</p><p>“Joking aside,” Ashe interjected “I also brought my Stitch. We could play Vinny Kart!”</p><p>The group continued discussing their options for a minute or two. They decided to first play a few rounds of dominoes and then move on to Mario Kart. Though many of them were quiet or reserved, it was a raucous and lively time. There were shouts of “Hell Yeah,” “Nice try,” “How could you!”, and “You’ll never catch me! Not when I shift into Maximum Overdrive!” They laughed and hollered, even Dedue’s own deep booming laughter had its moment to fill the room. Evening approached, and several members of the group recognized the need to have dinner.</p><p>“Oh, it’s 18:30!” Annette pointed out.</p><p>“Oh geez, already?” Ashe addressed.</p><p>“We should probably start thinking about dinner,” spoke Dedue.</p><p>“Should we cook something,” Flayn asked.</p><p>“That would be nice,” Dimitri commented. Though he did not express it, Dimitri wanted to have the chance to test his culinary skills like Flayn and Annette had done so earlier.</p><p>“Hmm. Perhaps we should order from the Chon’sin restaurant down the street,” proposed Mercedes.</p><p>Annette perked up, “Oh totally! We’ve ordered enough food for ten people from there multiple times. And each time it was ready in under 10 minutes!”</p><p>“That would be welcome.”</p><p>“Sound’s nice.”</p><p>“It has been a while since I had Chon’sin…”</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>Annette clapped her hands together, “Then its settled! I’ll call them!”</p><p>“First let’s make sure we know what everyone wants Annie,”</p><p>“Right. I want egg rolls!”</p><p>-</p><p>“Haha! 10 minutes just like I said!” Annette gloated. “So, which of us is going to pick it up?”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“I would like to help.”</p><p>Dedue and Dimitri stared at each other in shock, with their faces flushed.</p><p>“I could come along too,” said Ashe.</p><p>“We should be fine on our own,” Dimitri thoughtlessly blurted out. He quickly realized his error, and his face contorted into an absurd, strained, and pained expression. If one could hear the screaming of embarrassment with in his mind, they would likely suffer intense hearing damage.</p><p>“As Dimitri said, we’ll take care of this.” Dedue dug their grave further. He wasn’t viciously screaming within his own mind-scape, but there sure was a plethora of creative and uniquely Duscurian expletives.</p><p>Ashe laughed awkwardly, “Ah, ha ha…” He was flabbergasted, they managed to bumble their way into getting a moment together! Meanwhile the women were smiling mischievously at the turn of events.</p><p>“Thanks for lending a hand you two.” Mercedes thanks the clumsy young men.</p><p>“Here! Take this cash to help pay for the food.” Annette shoved a few 20s at the boys.</p><p>“Annette I could probably pay for all of…”</p><p>“Now, now Dimitri,” Mercedes intercepted his words, “It’s on the house.” She winked at him.</p><p>“Go forth Deddles and Didi! Retrieve our feast!” Flayn commanded the two like a Lord rallying their men. This time she was definitely just playing up the speech. She and Annette shooed the two vastly larger men out the door.</p><p>Dimitri stepped out first. Dedue took charge of closing the door, but before he did so he said “We’ll be back as soon as possible.” Then he shut the door.  </p><p>The room was silent for a couple of seconds, then Ashe addressed the elephant in the room. “It’s gonna be a while till we get our food.”</p><p>In unison, Mercy, Annie, and Flayn sighed, “Yeah…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This WAS going to be the final chapter. But then I screwed myself over. It may stretch into another two chapters. Ugh...<br/>May break it up by occasionally working on other projects.</p><p>Heh, knock off Nintendo products. I didn't want to spend to much time ruminating on the meta implications of Nintendo existing within the context of this AU. If I even remotely addressed it my train of thought would have derailed. HARD.<br/>Also, I have no experience with tea parties. I literally just googled what pairs well with chamomille.</p><p>Constructive criticism is GREATLY APPRECIATED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picking up dinner doesn't become a disaster like the others feared. The two lovebirds have intimate conversations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to mention that Mercy and Annie's place is an apartment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Dimitri and Dedue were a few feet from Mercy and Annie’s doorway they stopped in their tracks. Dimitri buried his face into the palm of his hands and groaned. Dedue scratched at the back of his head, face flush in embarrassment, and sighed.</p><p>Dimitri dragged his hands down his face hard enough to pull down his lower eyelids. He groaned again and then began to apologize, “I am so sorry Dedue. For horribly embarrassing you in front of the others.”</p><p>Dedue tugged at the right cuff of his shirt, his eyes flickered down at his shoes. He sighed again and spoke without looking back up, “It’s not really that big of a deal. Besides…” He coughed into his fist, “I didn’t make the situation any better.”</p><p>The two of them locked eyes. Their expressions were somber for a moment, but then in a flash they burst into laughter. Their bodies vibrated and shook with the sheer ferocity of their mirth. They were making quite the scene. Dimitri was the first one to slow down, he coughed and hacked. He wiped away tears from the outer corners of his eyes. “Okay… okay.” He took a deep breath through his nostrils, and exhaled out his mouth. “We best go and pick up the food.”</p><p>Dedue tapped his chest with his fist and caught his breath, “Ahem. Sorry about that.” He smiled warmly and fondly at Dimitri, who blushed back. “Ah… yes we should get going.” He realized that Ashe gave him the keys without his notice. “I’ll drive us there.”</p><p>Despite the pair’s initial fumbling they hopped into the van and drove off with no error. “So just stay on 3<sup>rd</sup> street for a while and take a right onto Macuil street.” Dimitri directed. “It is a small little shop on the corner, but do not fret. I will point it out to you when we are close.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dimitri. Have you gone to this establishment often? In the past that is…”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I would often come here with Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid during our first few semesters at Garreg Mach,” Dimitri answered quietly. “It was the most efficient way to keep all of us sated,” he chuckled.</p><p>“I’ve about those three from the others. You four have been friends your whole lives, right?” Dedue asked. He was curious to learn about Dimitri’s friendships from the man himself.</p><p>“Yes. Almost literally in the case of Felix and I,” Dimitri laughed. He and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We became acquainted with Sylvain and Ingrid when we were first beginning to attend school,” Dedue glanced a little to the left towards the passenger seat, but for a brief moment. He saw Dimitri lightly scratching under his right eye, where a now faded scare rested. He could tell Dimitri was reflecting on the past. “Felix and I…” Dimitri sighed.</p><p>“Dimitri…?”</p><p>“Oh! Here it is on our left.” Dedue stored away his questions for the time being. He pulled in to an empty parking space closest to the restaurant. The men stepped out of the van and walked over to the restaurant. Dedue managed to outpace Dimitri and held the door open for him. Dimitri blushed and mumbled, “Thank you kindly, Dedue.” They got in line behind two other individuals.</p><p>“Dimitri… I hope I did not make you uncomfortably earlier. When I asked you about your companions,” Dedue apologized.</p><p>“No, not at all Dedue. I was just thinking is all.” He nervously scratched at his cheek. “It is hard to explain at the moment. We could talk about it…”</p><p>“Next in line?” the receptionist asked.</p><p>“Oh.” The Two men said in unison. They walked over to the counter, paid for their party’s food, received said food, expressed their gratitude, and left the establishment.</p><p>Immediately upon exit, Dedue could not help but comment on the experience. “Gods that was <em>incredibly </em>fast.”</p><p>“Most certainly!” Dimitri cheerfully agreed. “The others will certainly be pleased with our hasty return. Although…” Dimitri weighed the bag containing boxes upon boxes of food in his hand. “I think Mercedes and Annette will be eating leftovers days after we have left.”</p><p>Dedue weighed the similarly cumbersome bag in his hand, and let out a snort. “Certainly.”</p><p>They climbed back into the van and started the drive back to the party. “Umm…” Dimitri mumbled. “Earlier when we were talking about my friends. I had not meant to concern you. I felt a little…” Dimitri hesitated for a second. “Awkward.”</p><p>“Sorry, I…”</p><p>“No, no! It was in no way your fault! It is just that… just that…” Dimitri took a break to sigh. “I admittedly have not made much of an effort to spend time with them. As of late.”</p><p>Dedue, hoping to assuage Dimitri’s concerns, spoke. “Perhaps I am being presumptuous, but with as long as the four of you have been friends, I do not believe that they would hold it against you.”</p><p>“You are probably right. But… I cannot help but feel awful,” bemoaned Dimitri. “Have you ever been in such a situation?”</p><p>Dedue inhaled harshly through his nose and exhaled through gritted teeth. Dimitri immediately felt regret. “I… I have, unfortunately…” bemoaned Dedue.</p><p>Dimitri felt <em>horrendously</em> awkward. However, he couldn’t help but ask another question, “Since coming here to Fodlan?”</p><p>Dedue narrowed his eyes in concentration and frustration (with himself) and thought for a second. He was considering how much information he was willing to indulge Dimitri with. “Yes. Between studying for classes and work, it can be too easy to forget to make time for my friends and family back home.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Dimitri hummed empathetically. “Time is always slipping from our grasp… is it not?” Dimitri’s grip tightened and the sound of crinkling paper bags filled the van.</p><p>“It certainly seems that way… However, there is no sense in dwelling on such things. It’s within our best interest to look at what is in front of us.”</p><p>“Yes…” Dimitri looked down at the bags of food in his lap. “I wonder if their Rigged Roulette Jiaozi are as fierce as they were in the past?” He laughed under his breath. “There is supposed to be <em>at least </em>one with the regular stuffing. But one time, all six of them were the super spicy kind!” he cheerfully recounted. “It was quite entertaining. Ingrid has otherwise decent capsaicin tolerance, but after wolfing down three of these she desperately ran to the fridge and drank milk straight from the gallon!”</p><p>“Pfft… Haha!” Dedue had yet to meet Ingrid in person, but from the stories he heard it was absurd to imagine a stuck up… ahem… serious and diligent person making such a scene. “I’m itching to test their spiciness myself. If they don’t burn, they may as well be considered mild.” Dedue claimed cockily with a smirk on his face.</p><p>This statement managed to wring a laugh out of Dimitri. They soon arrived at the apartment complex and parked. “Let me open the door for you Dimitri,” Dedue requested as he opened the driver’s door.</p><p>“Thank you.” When Dedue opened the door for Dimitri, he also grabbed both bags from him. Dimitri blushed and mumbled, “You needn’t have done that.”</p><p>“I insist.” Dedue asserted with a warm and caring smile. Dimitri climbed out of the van and closed the door behind him. He reached a hand out, in offering to take one of the bags from him. A bold corner of Dedue’s being wished to take the initiative and take Dimitri’s hand in his own. But he not only believed it to be to forward, if he tried to carry both bags in one hand it was bound to end in disaster. Dimitri raised a confused brow. “Sorry…” Dedue muttered, before he handed over the bag.</p><p>He let Dimitri take the lead back to the apartment. He mused to himself, “After dinner, Ashe and I will need to head home.” He sighed under his breath. “I need to make the most of the rest of this night…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm... what kind of relationship did Dimitri and Felix have?<br/>Isn't it funny how a conversation can swing between somber and humorous?</p><p>As always I'm trying my best to work on this, but it keeps getting out of hand! Please let the next chapter be the last...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few more details about Dedue's reason for coming to Fodlan and his relationship to his sister. Also, Dimitri overshares when he's tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp, it took to goddamn long for me to write this chapter. Forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is Mercedes who opens the door for them. “Welcome back boys! You came back quickly!” She smiled warmly, though neither Dimtri nor Dedue were fully aware of it, it was one of immense relief.</p><p>“Well we did not want to let you all go hungry.” Dimitri triumphantly responds. He then blinked a few times, “Did you expect us to take a long time?”</p><p>Mercedes hummed noncommittally, “Perhaps.”</p><p>“H-hey!” Dimitri said with a pout. Mercedes giggled and Dedue smiled.</p><p>“Yeah! Food!” Annette shouted. “Let me help!”</p><p>“Nope,” Ashe slipped between her and Dedue and deftly grabbed two of the boxes at of his bag.</p><p>“Hmmph!” she hmphed.</p><p>Flayn called to the group from within the kitchen with a plucky tone, “I have readied the dining table!”</p><p>The group sat down and the food and dug in. The food was delicious and the atmosphere raucous and joyous. They chattered and laughed about small things. Only two of the Jiaozi were rigged with spice, but unfortunately for Ashe and Flayn they were the ones who got them.</p><p>“Dear Progenitor God have mercy!” Flayn begged.</p><p>“Tell my cats I loved them!” Ashe cried.</p><p>Yet the two of them survived and the night continued onward. When their dinner was over Dedue and Dimitri found themselves once again alone together by offering to take charge of a task. This time washing dishes. While Mercy and Annie were not quite happy with making their guests take care of things, they were eager to give the two not-yet-lovebirds some more alone time.</p><p>Dedue took charge of scrubbing and rinsing the dishes while Dimitri took to drying them off, since he was less liable to break them with that role. “So Dedue… have you decided on the name for your flower shop yet?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>“Hmm… not yet. I thought maybe <em>Duscur Rose </em>but that web searches would just be a mess. Then I thought, maybe <em>Molinaro’s Garden</em>. But I felt it was to bland.” Dedue sighed. “Fortunately, I do not need to decide on a name until I know that I will even be able to open a shop.”</p><p>“I certainly hope you will! I am looking forward for the chance to visit.” Dimitri cheerily proclaimed.</p><p>“Heheh, I will be sure to call you.”</p><p>“Oh. I just realized, I have yet to give you my phone number.” Dimitri finally acknowledged. “Forgive me if I have inconvenienced you.” As apologetic as ever.</p><p>“Not at all. Besides, I should have either asked earlier or given you mine.”</p><p>Dimitri makes a <em>hmm </em>sound filled with humor, “There we go again…”</p><p>Dedue blushes, “Ah, you are right.” Dimitri dries his hands off and lends the towel to Dedue. Dimitri pulls out his phone with it’s cracked screen and Dedue grabs his which is in pristine condition.</p><p>“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri smiled warmly. “What are your rules for messaging you?”</p><p>“Thank you as well, Dimitri. I am not strict. I prefer not being messaged between 22 at night and 6 in the morning. But if its an emergency I will not mind,” he explained. “I will message you my class and work schedule so you can know when I will not be able to answer calls.”</p><p>“I see. My rules are not so different. Although I am often up past midnight…” Dimitri scratched at his cheek as an unconscious embarrassed response.</p><p>Dedue’s brow tensed and he stammered out, “Do you… mind late night conversations?”</p><p>“No. In fact I quite enjoy them! I find they help me settle down at night.”</p><p>Dedue thought to himself, “That would be nice… Then maybe tonight…” Suddenly a deep yawn overtook him. “E-excuse me.”</p><p>“Oh shoot!” Ashe exclaimed from the living room. “Dedue, it’s already half past 20!”</p><p>“A-already?!” Dedue was disappointed, it felt like he barely had any time with Dimitri.</p><p>Annette pouted. “Bummer.”</p><p>“Oh dear, you would be driving home quite late,” Flayn pointed out.</p><p>Ashe replied, “We don’t really have another option. I have driven around later than this before at least.”</p><p>Mercedes tapped her chin in contemplation. “Well we are already hosting Dimitri and Flayn for the night.” Flayn was staying because Rhea was out of the house for the night and she wanted to give her parents a night to themselves.</p><p>“Yeah! You could stay the night!” Annette cheerfully propositioned.</p><p>“What? We couldn’t!” Ashe denied.</p><p>“We had not come prepared to do so.” Dedue pointed out. “We have nothing to wear to bed or toothbrushes.”</p><p>“Actually, we have spare brushes.” Annette stated.</p><p>Ashe was perplexed, “W-why?”</p><p>Annette explained, “Accidentally bought a surplus package of them online.” Well then.</p><p>Dimitri spoke up, “Um, I think I have some clothes you could borrow.” He retrieved his bag and pulled out a stack of shirts and pants that by some miracle he managed to store in there. “I always come prepared!”</p><p>“But Dedue is pretty big.”</p><p>“Maybe these would work?” Dimitri pulls out a huge t-shirt with a design that appeared to be a golden deer.</p><p>Ashe was dumbfounded, “Y-you still have Raphael’s shirt after all these years?”</p><p>Dimitri elaborated, “He let me keep it as a gift! I could not give it away. Especially since it was one of the few items of clothing that still fit me after my growth spurt.”</p><p>“This might actually fit me.” Dedue was perplexed.</p><p>Flayn chuckles, “Raphael is an “absolute unit”! He is quite dedicated to working out and building muscle. While not quite as tall as you, he may very well be broader than you!”</p><p>“In addition, I should have a pair of pants for you.” Dimitri perused the stack of clothes and pulled out red flannel patterned pajama bottoms. “Here we go! I like to wear baggy pants so maybe these could work?”</p><p>“You, you really <em>did</em> come prepared. It almost seems like you were planning to have us stay the night.” Dedue commented.</p><p>Mercy looked a little embarrassed. “Looking back on it now, we probably should have extended the offer to you two as well.”</p><p>“We kinda figured you could drive back home.” Annette explained. “But then we lost track of the time.” She curled her hand into a soft fist and bonked her head and stuck out her tongue while squinting her eyes. Like some sort of anime character.</p><p>“Well, I enjoy the offer myself,” said Ashe. “What about you Dedue?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Dedue answered shyly, “To be perfectly honest, I was hoping the night would not end.”</p><p>“So then why not stay?” Annette followed up.</p><p>Ashe and Dedue looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. “Sure!”</p><p>-</p><p>As it approached midnight, the group was beset with exhaustion. Flayn was offered the guest room that was originally meant for Dimitri. Which made her feel bad but he insisted he would be fine. Mercy and Annie returned to their room, but not before Mercy told them “If you wake up earlier than the others don’t be afraid to help yourself to anything in the fridge!” The men took to the living room, the couch concealed a pull-out bed that at least two of them could share and they were provided a roll-out-futon for their third.</p><p>“I’ll take the floor.” Dimitri announced.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that Dimitri!” Ashe fussed.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. “I used to do this all the time back when I was a kid!” Ashe and Dedue relented and so they shared the couch.</p><p>Ashe fell asleep pretty quickly but Dedue was having trouble getting to sleep. It was comfortable, but it was still unfamiliar and it seemed his body wouldn’t let him rest. He sat up.</p><p>“Dedue?” Dimitri spoke from the floor. He was still wake and looking at his phone. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“Not at all. I had not yet fallen asleep.”</p><p>“Oh. Do you… want to talk?”</p><p>“That sounds nice. What are you looking at?”</p><p>“Just social media. I was… checking my friends’ pages.”</p><p>“Your childhood friends?”</p><p>“Yeah. I had been avoiding looking at them. But after are talk from earlier I caved in and looked.” He sounded happy. “Ingrid’s horse ranch is starting to take off. I am proud of her. And it looks like Sylvain has been helping her out a lot!”</p><p>“That is good. I remember hearing from the others that he tends to <em>get into trouble</em>.” Dedue commented.</p><p>“Yeah, I am glad to see him doing well.” Dimitri looks back at his phone again. His expression is contemplative, “Felix has been keeping up with his education.”</p><p>“Frauldarius… he’s studying to become a defense attorney, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dimitri yawns deeply and smacks his lips in exhaustion. “He’s made a lot of posts talking about legal misconceptions. He’s starting to sound like Rod.”</p><p>“You mean his father, right? Rodrigue Frauldarius?”</p><p>“That’s right. Our dads were best friends like we were. Like our ancestors were.”</p><p>“Huh. Your families have quite the history.”</p><p>“Yep. The Kings and Queens and their shields. Has been that way since the days of Loog and Kyphon.”</p><p>“Wow!”</p><p>“There’s countless stories. Fairytales read to children. Historical accounts. …Questionable speculative fiction.” Dimitri mumbled in embarrassment.</p><p>“It seems like you were destined to become companions.” Dedue mused.</p><p>“Certainly. But… It ended up putting a lot of strain on our relationship.” Dimitri bemoaned. “Always being compared to our predecessors. People saying things like ‘Maybe the Blaiddyd and Fraldarius line will finally unite.’ Sensationalist drivel about the relationship between our fathers. It was all too much.”</p><p>Did Dimitri mean to tell him all of this? Or was the exhaustion compromising his filters? “Perhaps it would be better to talk about something more… relaxing, at this hour?”</p><p>“Sure. Dedue, could you tell me more about your family?”</p><p>“I would love too!” Dedue pondered for a second. “My sister Cleo is a boundless fount of energy. She is always bouncing from one task to the next. She was the one who proposed exploring the world outside of Duscur and spreading awareness of our culture.”</p><p>“She sounds like a lot of fun!”</p><p>“She certainly is. I- I still wish she had come here with me.” Dedue admits sorrowfully.</p><p>“How come she didn’t?”</p><p>“Our Father got hurt. He could not work the equipment at our shop anymore.”</p><p>“Is he alright!?” Dimitri questioned in panic. Dedue hadn’t considered how that detail might hit to close to home.</p><p>“Yes. He just cannot risk working in the furnaces or carrying around large furniture. I had offered to take his place… but Cleo would not allow it.” Dedue tightens his grip on his blanket in frustration. “You should go to Fodlan. We had been planning to for so long, it would be a shame if neither of us did. Is what she said.” He sighs. “It was her idea. It was her dream. But… she pointed out that she was the one who spent more time helping Father.”</p><p>“Dedue…”</p><p>“She said she could always visit on a vacation. But I still cannot help but think it unfair. Yet, we do not want to give up our family’s shop. Our cousins all have occupations of their own so we could not ask them to help. It is… a troublesome quandary.”</p><p>Dimitri yawns, “So-sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p><p>Dedue chuckles. “You are exhausted. There is no need to apologize.”</p><p>“Nonetheless… It would be said to see your family’s metallurgy business close down. I’ve seen your work on the website.” He mused. “There was this gorgeous garden set, wait. Now that I think about it, that was probably made by your sister, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes! I was so proud of her when I saw the final product!” Dedue proudly exclaimed.</p><p>“You know, if you do make a flower shop,” Dimitri interrupts himself with another yawn before finishing. “Pardon. You could decorate the shop with your sister’s crafts. It would be a great way to market both of your businesses.”</p><p>Dedue blinked his eyes in shock. “Yeah, you are right.”</p><p>“Hehe…” Dimitri giggled. “It would look great. I’d love to have a set like that in my house! Paired with your flowers it would be the perfect combination~!”</p><p>“Thank your Dimitri…”</p><p>“I could *yawn* imagine it now. The two of sitting at the table sharing tea…Our kids are running around and playing…”</p><p>Dedue’s heart skipped a beat. “<em>Our kids!?</em>”</p><p>“Then we could… we could…” he mumbled as he drifted to sleep.</p><p>Dedue is left with his mind swirling and his heart beating like a drum. “Did he seriously say that?!” Dedue was dumbfounded by Dimitri’s exhaustion induced romantic imaginations. And somehow, he couldn’t help but be entranced by the idea. “Damn it!” Dedue tried to rationalize his feelings. Perhaps his years without a significant other had exaggerated his feelings of longing? “Yeah, that’s it…” Regardless of the nature of his emotions, he wasn’t going to be falling asleep anytime soon. He needed something to distract him until he could fall asleep. After considering it for a moment, he decided to try texting his sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was going to be the final chapter but then it wasn't. <br/>Some Notes<br/>-Dimitri and Felix did in fact used to date.<br/>-I'm not trying to diss Lambrigue. In fact I just imagine that the possibility that your dads would bang could have confusing implications for your relationship. <br/>-Dedue feels guilt for studying abroad without his sister. But she's real proud of him and all the friends he's made. She's pretty interested in seeing where his relationship with Dimitri is going. <br/>-I like to imagine Dimitri wearing clothes too big for him. Works great for Dimidue fans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedue reads last nights text convo with his sister. The party comes to a true end. But there is promise for the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit. The final chapter. This was supposed to have ended ages ago!</p>
<p>Text conversation are formatted differently than real world dialogue. (Character Name: Message.)</p>
<p>I also briefly touch on the state of Dimitri's family within the context of this AU. I don't say much but it's still rather depressing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s roughly a quarter past 9 in the morning when Dedue is awoken by a warm cinnamon scent filling his nostrils. Dedue is dazed and confused. Last thing he can remember is he was texting Cloe… “Where’s my phone?”</p>
<p>“Good morning Dedue!” Ashe called from the kitchen. “I found your phone dead and lying on the floor. I plugged it into the outlet over here by the toaster.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Ashe. And good morning to you as well.” Dedue roused from his resting place and stood up tall. “Ah… that’s right. I am wearing Dimitri’s clothes…”</p>
<p>“We sure got lucky, didn’t we?” Ashe commented. “Right now, he’s getting ready in the bathroom. The girls are getting ready in their rooms.”</p>
<p>“I slept in far too long…” Dedue sighed.</p>
<p>“Your body probably needed it! It also probably needs something to eat.” Ashe pointed out. “I’ve almost finished breakfast, I made enough for everyone!”</p>
<p>Dedue raises an eyebrow and makes an uneven smirk. “For everyone here? Before Mercedes? Heh, she will be disappointed that you beat her to the punch.”</p>
<p>Ashe softly chuckles, “Well she was the one who decided to wait until everyone was awake~”</p>
<p>“Oh, good morning Dedd- Dedue!” Flayn greets as she enters the living room, already dressed for the day. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Good morning. And yes, I did.” As he answered he walked over to his phone to check on how it was doing. A little over 50%. He had unanswered messages from his sister, he must have fallen asleep mid-conversation. He sat down at the kitchen table and perused over the conversation…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue: Cleo, are you awake at this hour?</p>
<p>Cleo: What if I’m not?</p>
<p>Dedue: Forgive me I hadn’t meant to wake you.</p>
<p>Cleo: I’m just pulling your leg. What’s up?</p>
<p>Dedue: I happen to be spending the night at my friends’ house.</p>
<p>Cleo: Oh? I thought you were only visiting for the day?</p>
<p>Dedue: We were… but we let time slip from our grasp, and they suggested that Ashe and I stay. As it turns out, they had already made such offers to Flayn and Dimitri as well.</p>
<p>Cleo: <em>Ohhh! </em>You’re spending the night with your crush for the first time!</p>
<p>Dedue: Don’t get any ideas.</p>
<p>Cleo: Mwahaha!</p>
<p>Dedue: Give me a break.</p>
<p>Cleo: &gt;:3c So that’s why you are talking to me so late at night.</p>
<p>Dedue: …Yes. He and I have talked a bit tonight. I learned some things about him.</p>
<p>Cleo: Do tell!</p>
<p>Dedue: Where to begin… He continues to prove himself an introspective person.</p>
<p>Cleo: Like you.</p>
<p>Dedue: Perhaps. He has remained friends with the same 3 people all of his life.</p>
<p>Cleo: Don’t overthink it. Most people don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue took a second to look away from his phone. He needed to… take a breather. Coincidentally the person of his infatuation had entered the room. “Oh, Good morning Dedue!” his tone was welcoming and warm.</p>
<p>Dedue responded with a warm smile and a hearty, “Good morning Dimitri.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sat across from him at the table. “I hope my rambling last night did not ruin your sleep,” he apologized.</p>
<p>“No-not at all.” Dedue stammered.</p>
<p>“To be perfectly honest… I can’t remember much of what we spoke about.” Dimitri mumbled.</p>
<p>Thank the gods! “It was just small talk. We talked about how your friends were doing and how my family’s shop.” Dedue answered, only implementing lies of omission.</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought we talked about that earlier yesterday. Human memory can be so unreliable.”</p>
<p>And yet Dedue was thankful for that. “Your suggestion of using my flower shop to promote my sister’s work was excellent.”</p>
<p>Dimitri blushed, “Ah… it was nothing.”</p>
<p>Soon Mercy and Annette, joined the rest of the party in the kitchen. As Ashe was placing breakfast on the counter. Mercy pouted. Annette complained that it was not fair since Mercy had to help her. With what, everyone knew it was better not to ask lest Annie die of embarrassment. They soon were enjoying the delicious meal that Ashe deftly prepared. Dedue took a moment to continue reviewing his conversation with his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue: I’ll keep that in mind sister. He has seen your handiwork, said it was gorgeous.</p>
<p>Cleo: Wonderful! Give him a kiss on the cheek to show my thanks.</p>
<p>Dedue: Cleo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He blushed as he reread that exchange. Fortunately, no one in the room was being nosy.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo: I jest!</p>
<p>Dedue: You are far to cruel. I could not do such a thing. Not now. Even if</p>
<p>(he ended the text without punctuation.)</p>
<p>Cleo: Don’t leave me hanging!</p>
<p>Dedue: He truly does have “feelings” for me.</p>
<p>Cleo: Did he confess!?</p>
<p>Dedue: In a sleep drunk state, he expressed some rather romantic fantasies.</p>
<p>Cleo: Do I want to know or is it to saucy?</p>
<p>Dedue: No, it wasn’t lewd. He spoke of a house filled with your furniture and my flowers. Us sharing tea and…</p>
<p>Cleo: <em>And…?</em></p>
<p>Dedue: Our kids running around and playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the real world, Dedue nearly choked when rereading the text. “Excuse me.” He stood up from the chair and went to the bathroom to hide. Once he was certain that his embarrassment would not be exposed, he returned to the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo: BRO!</p>
<p>Dedue: Needless to say, my heart is racing and I cannot sleep.</p>
<p>Cleo: I don’t blame you! He skipped over roughly 300 hundred steps in a relationship! What did he say after that? What did you say?</p>
<p>Dedue: He immediately passed out before I could even respond. And then I messaged you.</p>
<p>Cleo: Oof.</p>
<p>Dedue: Indeed.</p>
<p>Cleo: I can’t imagine it’s going to be an easy conversation in the morning.</p>
<p>Dedue: Pray for me.</p>
<p>Cleo: Will do. Do you mind if I say something quite blunt?</p>
<p>Dedue: Fire away.</p>
<p>Cleo: Him saying that was kind of bonkers. You haven’t known each other very long.</p>
<p>Dedue: You are not wrong. And yet…</p>
<p>Cleo: I’m rolling my eyes and smh brother. Mother <em>has </em>said plenty of times, “Perhaps you should have been named after the God of Love and Unions.”</p>
<p>Dedue: Am I being irrational?</p>
<p>Cleo: Your emotions are probably running high from your exhaustion. It was probably the same for him.</p>
<p>Dedue: To the former, perhaps. To the latter, it is probable. He spoke of some rather private information, when he otherwise keeps mum.</p>
<p>Cleo: Can you elaborate?</p>
<p>Dedue: Forgive me, but I cannot.</p>
<p>Cleo: Fair. I think it’s safe to say that he was perhaps letting his subconscious desire slip through. He works in child-care, right? Maybe he’s starting to want kids of his own, and some primal part of him is latching on to the obvious ideal mate?</p>
<p>Dedue: Sister. Never say that again.</p>
<p>Cleo: XD. But seriously, once he has rested and rationale thought returns to him, he will probably approach your relationship more realistically.</p>
<p>Dedue: I certainly hope so. I really like him.</p>
<p>Cleo: I never imagined that you would fall in love with a foreign prince.</p>
<p>Dedue: Neither had I.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From that point onwards, the conversation become much simpler and less emotionally intense. They caught up with each other about their work and their hobbies. Eventually while scrolling down, Dedue found the point where he had fallen asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo: Dedue?</p>
<p>Cleo: DEDUE!</p>
<p>Cleo: Can’t believe you fell asleep on me.</p>
<p>There are a couple of minutes between her texts.</p>
<p>Cleo: Sleep well Brother. May the Gods smile upon you and Dimitri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue’s eyes welled up with tears. He actually had to grab some tissues to dry his eyes. He texted back.</p>
<p>Dedue: Thank you, Sister. Forgive me for falling asleep on you. I have good news; Dimitri fortunately does not seem to remember his confession. I am still at Mercedes and Annette’s; when I get back to my place, perhaps we may speak over a video call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleo: Looking forward to it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue washed up and returned to the others in the kitchen. They finished their breakfast and spoke briefly.</p>
<p>Ashe spoke to Dedue gently, “I… need to go home.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I need to get back and make sure everything is in order as well…” Dedue sighed.</p>
<p>“I have some homework I need to take care of,” Flayn grumbled.</p>
<p>“Aww… Do you all have to go?” Annette whimpered.</p>
<p>Ashe apologized, “Sorry Annie…”</p>
<p>“Now, now. There is no need to be sad. We were able to share a long night together.” Mercy comforted them. “We were already quite fortunate.”</p>
<p>Dimitri shook his head side to side, “I cannot help but empathize with Annie’s disappointment. Even so, we cannot neglect our responsibilities.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri is right,” Dedue agreed. “But when one door closes another door opens. We may very well have another chance to reunite in the future if we work towards it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. Hehe, maybe so!” Flayn chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh? Are you planning something Flayn?” Dimitri inquired.</p>
<p>“Perhaps… Aunt Rhea and I may have something in the works!” she grinned and winked at the others.</p>
<p>“Ooo, I hope it’s gonna be fun!” Annette cheered.</p>
<p>Flayn rested her fists on her waist and puffed out her chest. “When we get confirmation for an opening, we’ll be sure to inform you!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>And so, the party truly began to wrap up. Dedue dressed himself in his clothes from the day before as the other’s cleaned the kitchen and living room. Flayn’s ride arrived and she shared a heartfelt goodbye and another promise for the future. Then it was time for Ashe and Dedue to depart.</p>
<p>Mercy and Annie hugged the two of them goodbye. Dimitri received a hug from Ashe goodbye. As for Dedue… well neither of them was at the point where they were ready for such a display, so they shook hands.</p>
<p>“I hope to see you again soon Dedue. Outside of the classroom I mean.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I would certainly like that.” His voice quieted down close to a whisper, “Also, you may feel free to message me late at night. I would not mind speaking to you like last night.”</p>
<p>Dimitri flushed pink. “Thank you, you are too kind. Although, others have told me that I tend to overshare when I am exhausted…”</p>
<p>“That was not a problem last night,” Dedue half-lied.</p>
<p>“That is comforting,” Dimitri sighed with relief. “Let’s speak again soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes let’s.” The two of them nodded their heads and turned around to depart their separate ways. Dedue was met with Ashe’s excited grin. Dimitri saw Mercy and Annie’s mischievous ones. Neither one of them was going to escape the day without sharing their relationship progress.</p>
<p>Ashe and Dedue drove off, and Dedue enjoyed a moment of silence before Ashe pried. “So how did it go with Dimitri?”</p>
<p>Dedue cleared his through with a forced cough. “It was pleasant.”</p>
<p>Ashe hummed cheerfully, “It seems like you made progress.”</p>
<p>Dedue spoke with more ease “We exchanged phone numbers.”</p>
<p>“Great!”</p>
<p>“And… I know that Dimitri truly feels deep affection for me.” Dedue mumbled.</p>
<p>Ashe laughed, “There was no doubt in my mind.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“But…?”</p>
<p>Dedue realized that Ashe may have the answers he sought. “Is it usual for Dimitri to… love so much, so quickly?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I get it.” Did Ashe really? “Dimitri is a very passionate man. Has been since I met him. And since long before.” Ashe mused. There was a moment of silence, in which Ashe was thinking back on something. “Dedue… you remember what happened, to the Blaiddyds?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I do.” Dedue answered somberly. His father and step-mother were taken from him at an early age. Dedue remembered hearing about it all over the news even back home in Duscur. A terrible “freak-accident.” That is what was reported. But time had proven the incident was much more insidious than that…</p>
<p>“I think… he wants to give as much love as he can, when he can.” Ashe stated sorrowfully. “If it feels like he’s moving too fast, do not be afraid to be honest.”</p>
<p>“That… may be easier said than done.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what did he say last night after I fell asleep?”</p>
<p>“Umm… could you pull over and park before I tell you?”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Ashe turned into a supermarket parking lot. He parked in a space without other cars surrounding it. “So, what did he say?”</p>
<p>“In his exhaustion he spoke briefly about us having kids together.”</p>
<p>Ashe’s stared in awe and then broke into hysterical laughter. Dedue’s face was burning up.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Ashe hacked and gasped for air. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. Wow, Dimitri must have been exhausted when he said that. He definitely forgot he did too. Otherwise he would have locked himself in the bathroom this morning if he could remember.”</p>
<p>“He immediately fell asleep afterwards.”</p>
<p>“That sounds about right.”</p>
<p>“It was overwhelming. Yet, some part of me could not help but be… enamored.” Dedue shamefully admitted.</p>
<p>Ashe’s smile was all teeth, “Do you still feel that way?”</p>
<p>“Um… I want to have a relationship with him. But I am not sure I know where I want that relationship to go. I had spoken with my sister about it, she figured he was just tired.”</p>
<p>“I think he was. Hmm…” Ashe pondered. “I got it! Think of it like one of his cooking accidents. He wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing and made a mistake.”</p>
<p>“Huh. ...Do you think... He may have meant the children at the daycare or perhaps his future students!?” Dedue realized.</p>
<p>“Probably! I remember Dimitri volunteering to be a tour guide for elementary students at museums and the old monastery all the time,”  Ashe explained. Then he suddenly giggled. “Actually, there was the one-time Felix was being extra grouchy, because he thought Dimitri was inviting him on a private romantic date. But he was just letting him join in on one of his tours for free.”</p>
<p>Dedue chuckled, “Oh dear. Although… I personally would not mind if Dimitri wanted to bring me along to his work.” He quietly thought to himself, “Now that I am thinking about it, we met each other while I was working.”</p>
<p>“You did!” The two of them laughed together. “So, I don’t think you need to worry. He probably wasn’t proposing to you.”</p>
<p>The two of them chuckled happily, it was a huge weight off of Dedue’s shoulders. Their laughter died down and they enjoyed a companionable silence.</p>
<p>“But you shouldn’t let him know he said that.”</p>
<p>“Oh gods no. I do not want to embarrass him to death.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soon enough, they arrived at their own apartment complex, before Dedue unlocked and entered his apartment, Ashe gently bid him farewell. “See you later. Take it easy.”</p>
<p>“Take care of yourself as well friend. And… thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“No problem, friend!”</p>
<p>When Dedue entered his apartment, he took a deep breath and sighed with a fulfilled sense of exhaustion. He stared around his apartment; decorated with plants, knitting projects, furnishings that resembled the kind his family used in their house. He looked around the tiny room, it was… homey. But still far from home. As much as the silence was welcome… it seemed so lonely now. He at least had the comfort that he would be talking to his sister over video call soon... But…</p>
<p>He thought of Dimitri again. What would he feel when he returned to his home?</p>
<p>“I… truly am a lovestruck fool.” He took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the new contact, and after a moment of hesitation, he sent a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue: Hello Dimitri. It is I, Dedue. Ashe and I were able to arrive home without incident.</p>
<p>Dimitri: That is wonderful Dedue! I am glad to know your well! I am still with Mercedes and Annette and will be staying for a fair while longer today.</p>
<p>Dedue: That sounds nice, I hope you three can continue to enjoy yourselves.</p>
<p>Dimitri: Thank you, I hope the rest of your day is pleasant as well. Is your home alright?</p>
<p>Dedue: Fortunately, my apartment is as I left it. Not a leaf out of place.</p>
<p>Dimitri: Delightful! Oh, how I wish I could see your handiwork.</p>
<p>A swarm of butterflies was dancing in Dedue’s stomach.</p>
<p>Dedue: Our classes together will soon be over. Perhaps in their place, I can personally tutor you here like I did for Annette and Flayn.</p>
<p>Dedue was met with silence for a moment. He was terrified that now he was the one who came on to strong. But much to his relief…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri: I would love too! You are an excellent teacher; I would not pass up the opportunity for anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his excitement, Dedue jumped up and shouted “YES!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue: I have some chores and tasks to take care of at the moment. So perhaps later tonight we can discuss a schedule.</p>
<p>Dimitri: Certainly. I am looking forward to it my friend!</p>
<p>Dedue: Till then.</p>
<p>Dimitri: Later!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue set up his computer and rings up his sister on the video call software, and as soon as she answered, he squealed like an excited teenager.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
<p>AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! It's done. :D<br/>I can't wait to reread this in the future and cringe in pain!</p>
<p>Some Notes:<br/>Unfortunately Lambert and Patricia/Anselma are dead in this AU. His father was a significant politician who managed to install some major reforms that not everyone was happy with... Unlike in canon El's mom was in fact wholly innocent in this matter. Didi and El... they suffered a lot.<br/>It won't be until long after Dimitri and Dedue are going steady that Dedue will ever tell him what he said. Dimitri must never know his error.<br/>Also Flayn was indeed foreshadowing the next fic I have planned for this AU. But I have other things I will probably work on first!</p>
<p>If your interested, keep an eyeout for other Under Different Circumstances fics in the future. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a fair amount planned for this setting. But a lot that still needs planning. Like I haven't even decided what Didi's job is and what was the history of his family in this setting. I'm eager to recieve comments and constructive criticism. </p><p>Also I have a (NSFW/R-18) twitter @JothsDump. I like lots of stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>